Our Last Year
by starsallaround
Summary: It's the senior year of Mckinley's glee club members. It is the last year Finn could prove to rachel that he is good enough for her and for Quinn to prove that she is better than rachel for finn.
1. Chapter 1

**RACHEL POV**

It's our first day of classes in senior year, I'm so excited and nervous aswell. last year, I start my school year with finn but eventually as the school year goes on, we broke up. I didn't want it to happen this year. I want it to be perfect until graduation, where we have to go on our own way. It's my dream to go to New york and study at Julliard but I know finn want to stay here at Lima with the rest of the gang. This is my last year with Finn and I'm going to make the most out of it.

_graduation's a year away, what are your plans before that? _those are the words muttered by finn at the end of the school year. I know he'll make this last year special.

I heard finn's car honks and quickly went downstairs and kiss my dads goodbye. I saw my handsome boyfriend standing beside his trunk, waving.

"you look gorgeous rach" finn said, he gave me a smile and kiss my cheek.

"you too, handsome" i reply. he help me get inside his car and drove off. It was a quiet ride to school since both of us are really nervous meeting the glee club, it was our superman kiss that made us lose the nationals and They might not let us sing duets again for will be fine as long as I have finn by myside. I smiled.

"why did you just smile?" Finn asks.

"I'm just happy, I'm going to spend my senior year with you" I reply. he takes my hand and we walk towards Mckinley.

we part ways at the entrance since he still has to sign up for football. I directly went for my locker to leave my things, when someone tap my back, it's Quinn.

"I know you and finn we're back together, i just want you to know that i want us to start a new." my jaws drop. "let's be friends" she continue. she held out her hand and i shook it, I smile and nod.

I dont really know what to say in that conversation, Quinn turn her back and walks away.

"Wow berry, the first time i saw you _really_ speechless" santana spoke while returning her books in her locker.

"yeah, I don't even know how to react in that situation. Not really expecting that" i answer her, closing my locker. "do you think she's sincere?"

"don't ask me. I don't even want to be friends with you, why would she? see you later berry" she finish and walks away. She made a good point. No one really liked me, except Finn. I don't really have good friends when I started here, then my rivals, kurt and mercedes, became the only people who understands my enthusiasm to be a star. At New york, Kurt and I decided that we will go back there after graduation and fulfill our dreams on broadway.

i was left there dumbstrucked for the first time in my life.

The whole day turn out as an ordinary school day i had since first year, it was only the glee clubs meeting that i'm so excited about.

"I heard Quinn approached you and ask to be friends" Finn whisper in to my ear.

"yeah. never had a chance to reply, she walks away quickly" I reply and held his hand

"we have this year as a very exciting one," Mr schue start. " we all know this will be your last year at Mckinley, and I want you to know that You guys are my family, and no matter what your plans for your future, I'll always be proud of you"

"Come on mr schue, it's the start of the year and you're already crying. Let's have some fun!" Puck shouted. We all laugh." well gonna kick ass this year, I swear!" he continued and made his famous "suck this" gesture. All the glee clubs jump and shout, I look at Quinn and she smiles at me.

I may have one of a hell senior year, if things will continue like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finn pov**

"Do you really think it's okay for her to be friends with Quinn?" I ask kurt while we watch gossip girl on tv. "You know they don't really mesh well together" I'm really not into the idea that my crazy ex-girlfriend are friends with my girlfriend. Now, rachel always spend more time with Quinn than me. They shop together, they had sleepover and do duets at glee.

"you're just jealous finny, she spends more time with her." kurt answers with eyes still fix on the screen. He grabs a slice of pizza, " don't you think it's a very good oportunity for you to work on your application for college, if you really want to be with her next fall, you'll have to apply now at any university in New york"

Sometimes it's really annoying that my stepbrother was always right.

"yeah, i'm about to send application letters to all the universities new york has" I stood up and went upstairs. I sat infront of my laptop and stared at the blank page infront of me. I really don't know what to put in it, it was only with rachel that I can think of something good about myself. She made me believe that I am someone worth it, that I am good enough to dream big.

I smile and starts to write my essay. She made me believe in myself so much, that I know I will be able to pass one of the university if I believe in myself like she did.

It was nearly midnight when i received a textl;

_i miss you finn. I wish you're next to me 3 rach_

With that message, I know I had to be next to her tonight, I grab my jacket and opens my window. I slowly climb down and ran towards rachel's house. It's not really wise to use my car since mom would notice I'm gone.

I reach her house in about 20 minutes, I pick up peebles and threw them at her window. She opens it frowning, then she smiles:

"what the hell are you doing here finn, it's midnight." she whispers while I start to climb up her window.

"its…its a surprise." I manage to tell her upon reaching her window. I slip inside her room and sat down at her bed. "when you told me you want me next to you, I thought this will be a good idea since you send most of your time with Quinn than me" I took of my jacket and lay down on her bed.

"Are you jealous?" she tease, she scoot beside me and lay her head on my chest.

I hug her and kiss her forehead. "I just missed you so much"

She look up and reach for my lips, Her lips was so soft that I can't help but to kiss her fully, my tongue touches her lips and pushed it inside. She answered with much enthusiasm that my hand rub her spine and I felt her shiver. I slip inside her shirt and unhook her bra. "finn" she muttered. I kiss her fully, not letting her speak. my fingers slowly move up to her breast, caressing it, feeling its softness. My thumb play with her nipples "ohh finn" she moans. "yes rach" she bent her neck, and I kiss it, licking it until my mouth reach her breast. I cup it and delivers it to my mouth. "oh finn!"'she shouts. "shh baby, your dads might hear you."

"we can't do this now babe," she muttered, but i continue to kiss her breast. "please finn, I want it to be special"

I stop and looks at her. "I know. I'll wait for that day babe. anytime, and i really mean ANYTIME!" I grin and kiss her forehead.

"I love you finn, you know that right?"

"I know. I love you too. You better sleep now, it's really late"I stay there waiting for her to sleep, and when she does I stood up and grab my jacket. "Goodnight baby" I climbed down and ran to my house.

It may not happen tonight, but i know our first time would be special.


	3. Chapter 3

**rachel pov**

It's a week before sectionals and our glee club hasn't pick out a song yet. I'm really anxious about this since it is my last year at lima. I want everyone to know how good we are.

"you seem so anxious" Quinn whispers, "You better get your idea out or you'll burst"

"do you think it's fine?" I asks. "well you know I'm the reason we lose nationals" I look at everybody, and they seem to not care about the upcoming competition and Mr. Schue's not around because of the teachers meeting. Brittany and mike is showing everybody how to swag_. hell the judges care about swagging_. finn, puck and sam are playing poker. _god I hate puck for bringing his cards at school_, now, finn only cares about winning money. The rest of the gang laughs while they watch kurt imitate brittany's swagging.

I stand up, put my hands on my waist and stand infront, near the piano. I fake a cough and everybody looks at me.

"Can I have your attention for a second?" I start. Everybody sat down on their respective chairs and looks at me. "Well the competition is a week away, and I'd like to ask if what song are we performing" I told them.

I saw kurt smile and looks at mercedes. "Finally, we've been waiting all week for your comeback as a diva." he giggles.

"What do you mean?" I asks. I look at finn waiting for confirmation, but he just smiles.

"Well finn told us you're scared that we might not let you sing again after what happened at nationals" sam answers. He stand up and walk towards me. "We're just waiting for you to make your move and believe in yourself again."

"yeah baby doll, you did not cause our lost in nationals, it was finn!" puck added. "He shouldn't have kissed you" he slaps finns back and they both laugh.

"well what we're trying to say is that, we want you and finn to sing a duet at sectionals since your both our best cards" santana manage to say. Brittany nods at her side.

"We believe in you rachel, like you believe in everyone here." Sam gave me a hug and puck joins. They are both my boy bestfriends and I am so happy I have them around. I look at Quinn and a minute I see her frowning then when she look at me she fake a smile. I don't know what that is, but she is my girl bestfriend and I don't want to ruin it.

enters the room, " What do I missed?" he asks. we all laugh and make our way to ouf chairs.

I sat next to finn this time and whispers "I love you for that"

he smiles and bent his head aligning his mouth to my ears "i love you

more" he kisses my neck and lay his arms around me. "I could use a little reward you know." he adds. I pat his thigh and giggles "finn, now is not really best for that"

"oh my god, finchel's getting hot" kurt shouts. everyone looks at us with eyes wide.

I have the best people around me as friends. I know my last year would be perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quinn pov**

Today's sectionals, rachel and finn will do a duet and this will be the day my plan will have to be done. Ever since they got back together, I'm not myself anymore. Everytime I look at them, my heart crumbles in pain. I love finn, and I know I have this last year to prove him that I'm worth it, like rachel.

We head down at the city auditorium for the competition. We're about to go against the warblers and the girls we fought with two years ago that stole our songs.

Rachel and finn sat next to each other, while I sit at their back. I pretended to be friends with rachel, to get her trust so that She would spend more time with me and no time for finn anymore. Knowing finn, once he feels like rachel doesn't have time for him, he would look for someone else and I will be there to catch him.

we wait at the lounge while our competitors start singing one by one. And I know I should hurry up to fulfill my plans If I want to succeed. I saw finn going to he bathroom and I smile, I stand up and sit next to rachel.

"Have you seen finn? He has to wear this tie before you both perform." I asks, I know rachel would go looking for him.

"oh no! wait here I'll go look for him" she stood up and went to the bathroom.

"he's not there, I've been waiting outside there for so long" I grab her arm and directs her at the back.

"Before when his nervous, he usually spends time at the back of school before football. You look there I'll wait for him here inside" I fake her a smile.

"You really know him that much?" She heads outside and I know my plans will work this time.

I secretly follows her and I saw her enter the maintenance room, when she's inside I lock the door at her back.

"hey anyone there? Someomes here!" she shouts. I smile and head back inside.

"Hey guys! it's our time. Let's show them what we've got" Mr schue yells.

"We got a problem, rachel's missing!" I panic. I look at finn "we've been looking for you and then she's gone" He stand from the chair ready to get out.

"It's our time, what are we gonna do?" Tina asks, everyone's in panic.

"The show must go on finn, we have to sing without her. I know she'll understand" Kurt answers. He grab finn's arm and directs him to the stage. "You should sing in solo" he continues. Everyone nods, _hell my plan isn't like this_, so i butt in;

"ehemm. I can sing with him" I mutter. "Rach and I practice together, so I know the song too."'I look at everyone, waiting for their agreement.

"Yes Quinn, go sing with finn" Mr. Schue orders. I quickly take rachel's place on stage and as the lights dim, I know this day, I'll have finn.

We sing the song like we are one, I know finn still has feelings for me, and all I got to do is push him to realize it. I will make everyone in this auditorium know the feelings I have for him like he did with rachel at New York. As our song ends, I slowly went near him and kiss him full on the mouth. His eyes widen and I slowly let go, I smile and went back to my place for our group performance.

After the song, finn grabs my arm "What the hell was that?" he shouts.

"Finn let go, you're hurting me" I yell back. " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I just lose control" He remove his hand and walk pass me.

"Don't tell rach, she'll get mad" I continue, when rachel burst in to the room.

"Tell me what?" she looks at finn and then me.

"I took your place at the duet, I'm sorry, You we're gone and it's time" I defend myself. She nods and gave me a hug.

"No worries, I know you did good" She smiles and gave finn a hug. "I miss you"

"What happened? where have you been?" he asks, just as she's about to answer the emcee called us for the result.

"Later darling, let's go find out if we win"'she says, she holds his hand and walks to the stage.

"'and the sectionals first runner up is… THE WARBLERS" blaine and his schoolmates cheers and take their trophy from the emcee.

"now for the sectionals grand champion, and will be competing next year at regionals are… NEW DIRECTIONS!" he shouts. all of us jumps for joy and I see rachel gave finn a hug and kiss him. I look away just in time to see puck staring at me.

"You have some explaining to do Q," he whispers something to sam and they both looks at me

I gave them my devilish smile indicating you-can't- stop- me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Puck pov**

"We better not tell rachel about your little kiss with quinn at sectionals" I told finn and sam. Sam nods but finn disagrees.

"She doesn't like lying you know. remember my first time? I lied to her and we started falling apart" he defends. Finn has a point, but I know Quinn very much, that she would want rachel to know what happened.

"I think she's up to something" I start. " We have to know what that is, I dont want our little berry getting hurt"finn looks at me suspisciously. "dude! I don't like her like that anymore. She's like my little jewish sister and we protect each other." I assure him.

finn walks in his room back and forth making me dizzy. Finn's really not that smart and so do I, I look at sam waiting for his ideas.

"don't you think we have to wait for her next move? after what she did to me, I still want to believe that she changed" Sam answers. god this man is such a dick, he still has feelings for my baby mama. wait, do I still have feelings for her? no no, That can't be. I remove that idea from my head and nods to sam.

"so we're not goig to do something?" Finn asks, now sitting on the edge of his bed. "god, she's so difficult to understand" his hand scratching his head.

"enough about quinn" I say, I raise my eyebrow to finn and ask " eo did you and berry did it already?" I see sam stopping his super mario game at finn's computer.

"do what?" finn asks. he's really not smart I can assure that now.

"yeah did you have… you know" Sam adds.

Finn's eyes widen, showing he just realize what we are talking about "that is private stuff!" he yells.

I jump from my seat and humps the chair " so you two did it Already?"

Finn shooks his head " no!" he lay back on his bed " you kno rach's not an easy girl, she wants it to be special…so do I"

"wow.. rachel's becoming bad for you" I return to my chair and watch sam play, "you're being gay" finn throws his pillow on me.

The next day, I go to school early for my football practice. I pass by my locker and see rachel getting her book from hers. I am about to approach her when I saw Quinn taps her back.

" I have to tell you something" Quinn starts with teary eyes.

My eyes widen cause I know what she's about to say. I walk near them to stop her when she sees me nearing she suddenly bursts " Finn and I kissed at sectionals" Rachel's eyes widen in horror.

"I didn't really mean it to happen, then finn kissed me back." she continues. I glare at her signaling her to stop. she just smirks and continues " I swear I let go as soon as I realize what was happening"

"fi-finn kissed you back?" rachels voice is shaking. I know even from her back that she's tearing up.

"yes. it was like" Quinn continues but rachel interrupts. "the superman of all kisses?"

Quinn smiles knowing she just won. "yes"

Rachel turn her back and sees me there standing. "Is it true puck?" she asks. for the first time I am speechless. I don't want to tell her that true, cause i know it would hurt her, but i don't want to lie to her.

she smiles sadly "so it is?" I see her tearing up and then run away.

"rach. that's not like that!" I yell at her but she didn't look back. Just as Quinn's about to leave.", I grab her arm and snaps "what the hell was that?"

She just smiles and shove my hand from her arm "I'm just being honest, I always get what I want" she walks away and leaves me there hanging. I know I am the bad ass here, but I just encounter with the _craziest bitch _here.


End file.
